


Druken Reads

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: The golden rule of keeping a journal is it hide it right? Yeah, Simon did that yet, a tipsy Jace still somehow finds his hands on Simon’s jotted thoughts, and oh god how far much has he read?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made from a prompt sent into my tumblr charxjay

Reading someone else’s diary was well, it was considered a _rude_ thing to do, but that is not what is going through Jace’s mind when he sees the notebook labelled ‘ ** _Property of Simon Lewis. DO NOT OPEN._** _’_ There may also be the _bit_ of alcohol he’s consumed before that’s controlling him, but it’s not entirely if he’s honest. Clary had been poking at Simon to speak to this crush of his, and it made him feel…upset because _he_ didn’t know who has captured his friend’s heart and he thought that they were close enough for that.

So, sitting himself on Simon’s bed with the notebook open, he flicks until the last few pages. The entry seemed to start on one page and finish on the other. It started off with how Simon started to fall for the guy, it says it’s a guy, and how he hated the time they weren’t together. Jace wondered if it was someone that he knew because it sounded as if it was someone that Simon knew well. The words were beautifully placed, and there was some part of Jace’s heart that broke as he read each word. He turns the page softly, now the words are saying how he’d never get with them before his eyes are widening as the last few sentences are read. He reads them once, twice, three times and was about to read them again when,

“There you are Jace, what are you doing in m–,” Simon’s rambles are cut off when he sees the book in the blonds’ hand. Eyes widening before he’s reaching over to snatch the book out of the other’s hand. “H-How much did you read?”

“The last pages,” Jace replied honestly, his eyes not looking up at Simon. The words _I fell for the Jace Wayland, one person I’ll never have. Jace won’t love me like I love him, but I’ll deal with it eventually._ They’re running through his head, but when it’s silent for just a second to long then he’s comfortable he lifts his eyes to look up at Simon, the look of horror on the brunette face hurt to see. “Everyone else seemed to know who your crush was, I didn’t…I didn’t because I _am_ the crush.”

“Yeah, what are you going to do now? Tease me about it? Laugh about it with Alec and Izzy? I know it’s stupid but if you read it all, I’m trying to get over the stupid –,” Simon doesn’t finish his sentence because Jace’s lips are occupying them instead. It took a few seconds before Simon is returning it, hand moving to run through Jace’s hair.

When they pull away, Simon is smiling widely and Jace can’t help but smile back, “What I’m going to do about? I’m going to ask you on a date tomorrow, how does dinner at the little corner restaurant sound?” Jace asks, his smile not faltering.

“It sounds wonderful,” Simon replies before he’s leaning in to get another kiss out of the blond.


End file.
